Rolling Credits
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: It had been five years. Closure was a luxury they hadn't been allowed, but life pushed them on, and it seemed as if the credits had started to roll before they even finished their game. But with every game, you can always restart it. Sequel to TGHB, EdXOC
1. Chapter 1 SILENT, BROKEN, AND NOSTALGIC

Nothing was ever the same.

When Lynette had come back, she had changed. She was silent, and didn't seem to react to anything. She seemed empty, her eyes lacking the fiery will that everyone had known her for.

She never revealed what had happened while she had been gone, no matter how much people asked her. She just gazed at them through glassy, unfeeling eyes, a mere wisp of the person she had been before.

When she had come back, she was hospitalized, her injuries and scars startling her parents. When they yelled at her, screamed at her to reply, she just stared at them, silent. No matter what they had said, she didn't reply, and eventually, they just left her alone, thinking it would pass.

But it never did.

* * *

I blinked, snapping out of my daze when Katya waved a hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. I gave her a nod, smiling slightly. The smile didn't reach my eyes- it never did.

Katya sighed. "So, what dress do you want to wear for prom?" She asked, and I shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"I take it you'll just wear the blue dress?" She said, and I thought for a moment before nodding again. "I'm just going to go with the black dress I bought a little while ago. Remember, the one with green details?" I gave her a thumbs up, and she smiled. She continued to talk about prom, her date and what she wanted to do, but I couldn't seem to listen, staring off absently into space.

* * *

I sat in my room, tucking my knees to my chest. It had become a habit, to sit with my body all curled up like that, a child-like frailness about it that seemed almost unapproachable. I was still so raw, so withdrawn, even after so long. It was a permanent, disabling scar, and every time I opened my mouth to say something, I remembered.

It had been five years.

* * *

"Truth," I said, addressing the white figure.

"You left." Truth said, and I nodded. I gave it a small, heartbroken smile.

"I did," I said, tears welling in my eyes. "I made my own sacrifice." Truth was silent.

"You faked your death," Truth said, "Why?"

"He wouldn't let me go otherwise," I replied, my lips quivering. "If he had known that I transmuted myself right before the fire reached me, he would stop at nothing to get me back." Truth was silent, I stared at my hands, the burns that formed human transmutation circles on my palms.

"So what will be your toll?" Truth asked, and I looked down, tears escaping my lashes to streak down my cheeks. I sniffed, wiping the tears away with the backs of my hands.

"Take whatever you want." I said, looking Truth in the face. "I was prepared to sacrifice anything, so take whatever you see fit. It's not like I need anything anyway..." My gaze dropped, and I grit my teeth, holding back the sobs that struggled to escape my throat.

Truth looked like it wanted to say something, something that would stop my agony, but it had nothing. It looked down, and for the first time, felt like it didn't want to have to take a toll. Truth was the one, the all. But even so, every single soul that made up the god had feelings, but weaknesses were rare to Truth, but they were still there.

All Truth could do was walk over to me, gently resting its hand on my head while my body was racked with sobs and I doubled over, biting my lips on yells of pain.

* * *

I had woken up in my back yard, hounded by my parents. I tried to speak up, tried to yell, but every time I tried to say something, it came out as shallow gasps.

It was then I realized what Truth had taken.

The girl who had always fought for her voice to be heard had now become mute.

* * *

I sighed, staring at my knees.

The past five years had been so agonizingly empty. I had finished middle school, and now, I was finishing high school.

High school was hard. When people cracked a joke, I couldn't reply with a witty, sarcastic comment to make everyone laugh. I had become some one stuck in the background, letting out that wheezy laugh or fake smile. I was hopeless, and the people who tried to actually tried to understand me knew that deep down. Emma and Katya, the only two who knew some of what had happened, couldn't even mention it unless they wanted me to barricade myself in my room for days on end.

But worst of all, was by far trying to forget Ed.

I had dated. I had gone out with a few guys, but all of them seemed to know I was still trying to get over someone, someone who was the biggest piece in that gap of my life that remained a mystery. They had cared about me, and a few times I had almost felt something, but they all broke it off. They had told me that they knew my heart didn't race when they kissed me, that I wasn't really as happy as I tried to seem. I had been told that the first love is something that you'll never forget, but all of my boyfriends knew it was more than that. It was more than just a fond memory, it was so much more than just an infatuation.

I couldn't reply. What could I say? They were right. Even if it had been so short, and I knew nothing of love, it had meant more to me than any other relationship. He was there for me through things that no one else would understand, and I was there for him when he went through the hardest times of his life. I had buried myself too far in his story- and he had dug too far into mine- to just forget. I didn't say anything, because even if I did, who could relate? Who could tell me the things I needed to hear when they didn't know what it felt like?

What it felt like to cling to life, to watch other people get hurt and die. What it felt like to belong for once in their life, to have unique friends and irritable superiors and sweet family and a lovely boyfriend, and throw it all away, along with the thing you cherished the most about yourself. They didn't know what it was like to hit complete rock bottom, to throw away your life, but still having to survive as an empty shell.

They knew _nothing._

So I was left to finish highschool. The only thing I found interest in were the things that hurt me the most, but yet, gave me chills of pleasure. I had resumed my martial arts, and competed in tournaments. My parents had let me because they said it was the only time they saw a spark in my eyes, a small ember of my former flame. That, and when I experimented. I had taken up chemistry, and was now at the top of my class. With every chemical reaction, I felt like I was closer, closer to the world I had given up. I had filled notebooks with formulas, with all the information I could get my hands on, almost daring to hope that I could hand that to him myself.

But those hopes and dreams die almost right after they're born. I could never go back. Even if I figured out how to make a transmutation work, what could I pay for the toll? My sight? My hearing? Did I really want to go back so broken that I couldn't function?

It hurt even more when I thought about how they were. They must have moved on, forgotten about me completely. I must be just another passing thought, another mere person that died years ago. Ed could even be married right now, but here I was, stuck in the past.

I raised a hand to my bare shoulder, and felt the big, webbed scar. If my voice wasn't enough of my reminder, the scar on my arm was. The stab wound had crippled me, and I could only move my arm to a certain extent. It took a lot to get back into martial arts, and still, I struggled.

That, and the scars on my palms. The human transmutation circles that stared me in the face every time I took off my gloves, taunting me. Again, when my parents found out about those, they yelled at me, asking what the hell it was, asking me who had branded me. I just watched them dazedly.

The fire in my eyes had vanished.

* * *

It had been five years.

Ed sighed. He stared up at the ceiling of his hotel, sprawled out on his bed.

Vivid images flashed through his mind, and he cringed, trying to push them all away.

Her brown eyes, warm and brave and beautiful, filled with tears. Her lovely voice, raised in a shrill laugh laced with madness. Her arms, covered in her blood-stained military uniform, cradling a bomb. Her scream that echoed through the room as flames destroyed the rock barrier she had formed, not to defend herself, but to save them from the blast.

He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in his golden hair, and he groaned into the pillow.

He could never forget.

He had tried to move on, he really had. After the battle, he had lived with Al until Al's body was healthy and strong, fit enough that he could survive on his own. From there, Al had taken the east while Ed had decided to take to the west. In the west, he researched, learning new things every day and meeting a lot of new people.

He had even tried dating. But all the girls were too nice, tried too hard to get his approval. They wore pretty dresses, put on makeup, and walked in heels so high that they were the same height as him. They were too frail, they were too bendable, too slender. His heart didn't pound in his chest when their glossed lips met his, and when they tried more, he felt a twinge of disgust. The girls, though, weren't shallow enough not to notice this. They had ended it with him, saying that it was obvious his heart belonged to another woman, a woman that he never talked about. And he had been left, struggling to recover from the pain of loosing her.

It didn't take long for him to realize the truth. That no matter how many girls he dated, no matter how much he faked interest and attraction and smiles, his feelings wouldn't change. He was still in love with Lynette, the girl who sacrificed herself to save them. The girl who had a pure sense of justice, and was stubborn enough to uphold it. The girl who was brave, who fought with no hesitation when it was for something that mattered to her. The girl who had admirable ideals, beautiful dreams and aspirations, and left them all behind to save the ones she loved. The only girl he had ever met with a blazing fire in her eyes, with an iron will that no one could bend.

And she was gone, all like that.

He still struggled to believe it. She had been there through everything else. From what he saw, no one could kill her no matter what they tried. So why, after clinging onto life so vehemently, _why_ did she take it herself?

That was the only question he couldn't seem to find the answer to. And, no matter where he went or who he talked to, the answer to that one question would forever remain a mystery. It would keep open a case that he couldn't close, a problem that offered no solution, and it would remain something that would never allow him closure.

And it was all the worse right now. He was back in Amestris, heading back to Central to meet up with his brother for the first time in a long time. He had gathered a lot of research from the west, and he was coming back to discuss it with his brother for a while before returning to visit places that he still hadn't been to.

He sighed again, getting up and bouncing off his bed, going over to his suitcase. From a small compartment on the inside, he retrieved the object that he took out every time he thought of her.

He sat back on the bed, staring at the object in his hands.

He had taken it from her old room when he and his brother had come to say goodbye to Gracia and Elicia before they headed off their separate ways.

It was a small statue of a dragon she kept by her bedside. It was made of a crystal blue stone with a smooth, black marble platform. The dragon held itself fiercely, and if you looked close enough, you could see a swirl of reds, oranges and yellows in its eyes, almost like fire. Each scale glittered in the light magnificently, and it's claws and horns were elegant and smooth, like ivory. The platform, which gleamed a marvelous black, had words inscribed on the bottom of it.

_So this is what hope for the future feels like._

Every time Ed had read the inscription, he felt his heart jerk violently in his chest. Ed's thumb slid across the letters, feeling the indents in the stone.

"I wish you could've had a future," He murmured to himself, emptily gazing at the words. A sad sigh escaped his lips, and he set the dragon down on his bedside table before thumping back down on his bed, leaving the dragon to watch over him as he drifted to sleep.

The fire in his heart had gone out.

* * *

**PSYCH!**

**I GOT YOU GUYS DIDN'T I?**

**ADMIT IT, YOUR HEART STOPPED WHEN LYNETTE WAS GONE IN THE END!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAha I'm a sadistic bastard I know!**

**Anyway, yep, Lynette is alive! I never said she died, did I?**

**Well, look! In this chapter, it pretty much explains what had happened to them both after the whole final battle.**

**(I'm going to sneak in a disclaimer here- Disclaimer: I don't own FMA)**

**Lynette is a mute! Huh, isn't that ironic? The girl who fought for her voice to be heard was now mute. That almost took my cruel ideas to a whole new level.**

**Poor Lynette! And Ed, poor him too.**

**Anyway, I welcome you to my new story.**

**But despite the name of this story, it's not quite the time to roll the credits on this game.**


	2. Chapter 2 HER, TRUTH, AND HOME

I stared up at the dark ceiling, unable to sleep.

It was around this time when I felt the worst. Insomnia was common for me, even when all I wanted was to sleep the days away.

I let out a breathy sigh, frowning. I pulled my blankets a bit more, seeking solace in the squishiness of my bed. I closed my eyes, relaxing and attempting to finally fall asleep.

"Why did you return?" A voice broke the silence.

My eyes widened, and I quickly sprung up, my hand darting under my pillow to grab the knife I always kept there. I reached over and turned on the light, my knife held in the direction that the voice had come from.

"It's alright," the figure said, stepping into the light. "I'm not going to hurt you."

It was a girl. And, even more surprisingly, she looked a lot like I did when I was younger. Wavy brown hair cascaded down her back, framing her slightly chubby, yet pretty face. Her body was a bit thicker, but more so in a curvy way. The only thing that was different was her eyes. Her eyes were a light, shocking green, like the grass in the spring. She seemed young, younger than me, but still probably a teenager.

I gripped my knife tightly, my eyes narrowing. Even if she didn't seem hostile, I didn't want to risk it. I mean, her approach wasn't exactly subtle.

"But I would like to know why you came back." She said, and I could tell there was a slight hint of confusion laced in her voice.

Her question was odd. I tilted my head, furrowing my eyebrows as if to ask what she meant. She sighed.

"You could at least respond," She said, crossing her arms. "I'm the one who sent you to Amestris, after all."

I choked, staring at her in utter shock. _This can't be right... This girl can't be Colette!_ The hand holding my knife quivered. Thoughts bounced violently around in my head, and it was just all too much to take in.

I opened my mouth to yell something, but nothing came out other than a strangled gasp.

"You... Can't speak?" She asked, surprised. Even though I was still trying to stop hyperventilating, I dignified her with a weak nod. She clicked her tongue at me, shoving a hand in a pocket of her black jeans, and pulled out a small vial. "Here." She threw it to me, and I let my knife drop to catch it.

I glanced down at the vial, my bewilderment replaced with horror. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and the color in my face drained.

There, sitting in my hands, was a philosopher stone.

There, sitting in my hands, was the very thing that could end my misery.

I was torn between throwing it back to Colette, or keeping it to myself. My hands shook as I stared at that one vial, that one vial that change everything.

But I threw it back. Colette caught the vial, and looked at me, confused. I stared back at her, speechless at my own actions.

"You know what this is, right?" Colette asked, and I gave her the slightest nod.

My hands tangled themselves in my hair, and my eyes were wide, tormented. I threw the philosopher stone back... Because I was afraid.

I was afraid to go back to Amestris.

I could change my life so easily, and I could finally go back. But I had gotten so used to all this hurting, to this unfeeling stupor, that I was afraid of changing. I was scared that if I went back, they might not accept me. They might turn me away, and I'd hit rock bottom again when I was just starting to make progress.

"Why are you hesitating?" Colette asked me, confused at why I threw the stone away. I shook my head and looked down. "What happened in Amestris?" I looked up at Colette, tears welling in my eyes. I reached over and grabbed a notebook on my bedside table, a pen from the drawer in the bedside table, and began to write.

To, for the first time, explain what happened.

* * *

"That... Must've been hard." Colette mumbled after reading my story. She looked at me, "You only met Luka in the end?" I glanced back at her, my tilting my head in confusion. She sighed. "I might as well tell my own story."

"It all started when I was sent out to Ishval," Colette said, a sad look coming in her eyes. "Other than Kimblee, I wrought the most destruction. I killed innocent people who could only stare up at me with blank, lifeless eyes. But, I had a secret that no one knew... You probably know what I'm talking about, because that Alphonse kid is the same way. My original body was weak, and I was a very sick child. My father had killed someone else so he could bind my soul to their body, but soon learned that it wasn't a permanent fix. From there on, if I didn't want to die, I had to take things from I had gone to Ishval, I had an armor body, but it was giving out on me... So I had to take one of the dead bodies lying in the rubble."

Colette looked down, her lips pressed in a tight line. "So I took this body... The body of a young Amestrian girl. But the girl had a younger brother, a brother who had been left alone to run away, crying after his family. That brother... was Luka." My eyes widened, and I looked down only to see I was leaning forward, absorbed in her story. Colette continued, "It didn't take long before he found me. He knew I wasn't his sister, because she had died right in front of him. He soon learned the truth, and he told me something that stuck with me. 'This time you're wasting hurting others,' he said, 'That time's not yours, it's the time my sister gave you.' And for some reason," Colette's voice became distressed, "I couldn't forget those words! Why did those words mean so much? But I realized that this heart," Colette put her hand on her chest, "Wasn't mine, but his sisters'. And it had beat solely for him, to protect her little brother."

Colette let out a soft breath. "That's where you come in. I had come to this world to seek change, to use the time I had left wisely. But somewhere in my heart, I couldn't help but remember that little kid, this girl's brother." She looked down, "I so I sought out someone to replace his sister, and that's when I found you." Her gaze met mine, "You looked so similar, and from what I saw, you were bright. But, I guess it just didn't turn out the way I expected."

My legs folded under me, and I sat down, staring at her in shock. _My whole mission in the first place... Was to meet Luka?_ I choked, holding a hand over my mouth. Colette, seeing my reaction, smiled sadly.

"But I've come this time to ask you a favor," Colette said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking my hands in hers. "I'm dying, Lynette. This body is rejecting me... And I'm finally ready to let go. I'm tired of clinging onto life using time that isn't mine. So I would like to ask you to return his sisters' body back to him." Her green eyes were tired, and it seemed like the life was fading out of them with every second. "Please, I know I've lived a life that doesn't deserve any favors, but for Luka, please give his sister back to him." Not knowing what else to say, I nodded, and Colette smiled.

"Thank you..." Her voice slowed, "Now, I can rest... in... peace..." Her eyes closed, and she collapsed onto my bed, a slight smile gracing her color drained from her skin, and it was obvious that she had passed. _This whole time_, I thought, _she had been just clinging on, waiting until I agreed to take her back._

I looked down at Colette's body, forgetting about my own fear and pursing my lips. _Let's do this._

So, following the circles on my hands, I got down my big whiteboard from my wall (for writing purposes) and I laid it on the floor, taking a dry erase marker and copying the human transmutation circle down, the only thoughts going through my head were that my parents would murder me if they found a dead body in my room, and that I needed to return his sister to Luka.

I lifted up Colette's body, and gently set her down across the transmutation circle, before taking the vial with the philosopher stone out of her cold hands. I winced, a little freaked out, but decided to grab a few things before I took a deep breath and clapped my hands, before placing them down on the human transmutation circle.

* * *

I squinted against the light, sitting up and shaking some sense into my head. When my eyes adjusted, I looked around, taking in the familiar place, before my eyes landed on a white figure that grinned at me.

"You came back." It said.

_Long time no see, my world domination buddy_, I thought, giving it a small smile. I knew Truth could hear my thoughts, so I spoke through my mind.

"So, are you going to reclaim your voice?" Truth asked, "Or will you just do what was asked of you?" I shook my head.

_I will not take back my voice... yet._ My smile turned sad, _I don't want to disappoint him because I took the easy way out._ Truth's grin widened.

"So, you're thinking of staying?" It said, and I shrugged, blushing slightly.

_If he let's me_, I thought, and I finally got up, facing Truth confidently.

"So be it," Truth said, "But I'll be waiting for the day you return for your voice." I nodded.

_I'll be back_, I promised, my lips curving up a little more. _Don't miss me too much, Truth._ Truth chuckled at my words, and I heard the Gate open behind me.

And so, I bid Truth farewell, waving as the little black hands reached out to tug me into the Gate.

* * *

I silently groaned, turning over to make myself a bit more comfortable, but all I ended up accomplishing was bumping my head against stone. Hissing through my teeth, I got up and rubbed the bump forming on my head, looking at what I had hit it against. A brick wall... My eyes widened, and I glanced around, waking up fast.

My heart pounded in my chest as I gazed out into the street from the alleyway I sat at, looking out at the familiar shops.

_I'm home._

* * *

**GASP I actually had a plan for some of my OCs! And it took a whole damn series before I could explain the workings behind the whole thing.**

**But OH YEAH Lynette's back! But she didn't choose to get her voice back, since she knew Ed would've had something to say about that.**

**Eh, I don't have much to add... But, you guys'll have to wait and see what happens! Haha, I know I suck for making cliffhangers like this!**

**Yup, so that's that.**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 FRIEND, GRATITUDE, AND REQUEST

_I'm home._

A hand covered my mouth, and I choked back a sob, fighting back tears. After five years of drowning in my own misery, after five years of feeling empty, I was finally back to the place where my life had been changed. Shaking my head, I snapped out of my daze and glanced over at Colette's body that laid beside me.

_But first, I need to do something about this_, I thought, pursing my lips. After a moment of arguing with myself, I took a rock and used it to draw an ice transmutation circle on the ground. After, I pulled Colette's body onto it and clapped my hands down, using alchemy to preserve her until I got to Luka. Once her skin was iced over, I drew another transmutation circle and tugged her over to the nearest brick wall, using that one to make a small, inconspicuous grave in the pavement.I set Colette down in the indent in the ground before sealing her makeshift tomb, so it didn't look any different to anyone looking in. But just to make sure I could find it again, I used the rock in my hand to draw a dragon, my signature symbol that I would recognize anywhere.

I got up, dusting myself off. To my displeasure, I looked down only to find I was in my pjs, some Spiderman comic themed boxers and a toast-themed tank top, with the cute black zip up sweatshirt with bunny ears that I had grabbed on my way out. I sweatdropped.

_Do I really have to go out into the street like this?_ I thought, embarrassed. I zipped up my black sweatshirt to hide my toast tank and pulled it down as far as I could to hide my Spiderman boxer shorts. I flipped off the hood off, smoothing out my wild brown hair before sighing. I looked back to where I had appeared, only to spot the little bag I had taken with me. I grabbed it off the ground, rummaging around inside before I took out a rugged, worn-out map. Smiling slightly, I slipped the bag strap onto my shoulder, setting off for Luka's apartment.

* * *

_Damn_, I thought, blushing awkwardly. _I sure hope that Luka still lives here!_ It had taken me a billion weird looks and almost two hours, but I finally located Luka's apartment building. I sweatdropped. _My directional sense still sucks, huh,_ I mused, staring at the door in front of me. The least I could do was remember the room number, and I was so happy I did, because it's not like I could talk to the person at the front desk. I took a deep breath, preparing myself, before pressing my lips into a nervous line as I knocked on the door.

"One minute!" A voice yelled from behind the door, and I felt a surge of relief at its familiarity. I could hear a little banging around behind the door, but the person was quick to open the door and peer out at me with those same brown eyes I had remembered.

"Hello?" His voice was deeper, but still held its unique air. I smiled, waving. He looked at me for a moment, confused, but after a moment of silence, his mouth dropped. "No way... L-Lynette?" My smile widened and I nodded eagerly, jumping up to give him a hug. His arms hesitantly wrapped back around me, and I internally squealed in excitement.

When he let me go, his lips curved up, and he opened the door wider, moving aside to give me room to enter. "Come on in," Luka said, and I strode inside.

His apartment was just as pristine as I remembered it, and I stood in awe at his cleanliness. But, out of all the things I hadn't seen in a while, Luka was the most different.

He was taller, his voice was deeper, and he seemed a bit more mature than he had been, his flirtatious aura having been replaced by that of a calm, prideful aura. But he still had the same warm brown eyes, the same slightly wavy brown hair, the same attractive smile.

"Is it really you?" Luka asked, and I turned back to him. It was obvious that he wouldn't know any sign language, so the only option I had left was to play charades.

I pointed to my throat, and I mouthed something before crossing my fingers to make an 'x' over my mouth. Luka's eyes widened. "You... Can't speak?" I nodded, and mimed writing down something. "You want something to write with?" I nodded again, and Luka disappeared for a moment before returning with a notepad and a pencil. I smiled, taking them from him and sitting down on his couch, beginning to write down everything I needed to tell him. Luka waited patiently, watching me as I mulled things over and wrote, occasionally erasing some things.

When I was done, I dropped my pencil into my lap and handed the notepad to Luka.

The more he read, the sadder he seemed, and eventually, I could see the tears glistening in his eyes. He looked at me, and I nodded slowly, standing up and patting his back, leading him to his sisters' body.

He knelt down, smiling despite his tears.

"Thank you..." Luka sobbed, holding his sisters' stiff body in his arms. "Thank you..." I gave him a soft smile, kissing his forehead before walking out, leaving Luka to take care of his sisters' burial arrangements.

* * *

_Huh_, I looked up at the tall building, my heart pounding nervously. _Welp, here I go_. I held up my hand and fist pumped, a determined look taking over my expression. So, donning my awkward mismatched pajamas, I marched into Central Headquarters, heading over to the front desk.

The person manning the front desk had changed, and I chewed on my bottom lip nervously and glanced down at the notepad I had stolen from Luka. Flipping to a new page, I scribbled down everything I wanted to stay, before giving myself one last push and walking up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, glancing at my outfit skeptically. I nodded, smiling politely and offering up the notepad. She read it, her eyes narrowing before looking back up at me. "_Colonel_ Mustang?" She sighed, "You must be mistaken. His Excellency Fuhrer Mustang is by no means a mere _Colonel_." I gasped, looking at her in surprise.

_He... He made it..._ I thought, shocked. _No way..._ I took the notepad back, hurriedly writing down another request. Once I was done, I eagerly offered it to the woman, who gave me an odd look as she received it.

"You have to have clearance to request an audience with the Fuhrer," The woman said, "Now, run along." My lip curled up in dislike, and I took out my bag and rummaged through it again before setting an object down with a 'clank' on the desk. The woman's eyes widened, but she remained firm none the less.

"I don't know how you got ahold of that," She said, "But the state alchemist watches were discontinued two years ago, and haven't been used since." If my vocal chords could make sound, I would've growled at her. But I was left to silently glare, taking my notepad and writing down my words before handing it back to the woman. She sighed impatiently, taking it from my hands and reading it over.

_If I can't request an audience, then can you at least tell him I stopped by?_ The note read, _My name is Lynette La'va._ The woman scrutinized me, and I concealed my frustration and just pouted. She sighed again, handing the notepad and the watch back to me.

"Fine, if it'll make you go away." The woman muttered, and I caught something about, "Damn stubborn mute..." My hands tightened on my bag, but all I could do was just stand there, and try extremely hard to put up a friendly facade.

"Ahem," The woman said, picking up a phone and twirling a pen in her hands absentmindedly. "Sir, can you pass a message along to Fuhrer Mustang? A girl named Lynette La'va is waiting at the front desk. Yes... Uh huh... I got it." She put the phone down, and stared at me. "You're lucky I'm hospitable," She mumbled, "I sent your message to His Excellency." My nails dug into my palm, and I nearly scoffed at her blatant disrespect. I was eighteen, and an old state alchemist at that, but here I am being talked down to like a kid by a mere low-ranked soldier working a desk.

_Then again_, I thought, _My attire isn't exactly the most mature thing I could have picked out..._ I sighed, stuffing the notepad and watch back in my bag, unable to bear any more insults from the woman. _That mute comment, though, was very insensitive and uncalled for. _I turned to walk away, and the woman sighed in relief as I started off, glad that she finally got rid of me.

I cast my head down, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, but all in vain. My flashy clothing attracted weird looks, and my lips formed into a tight line. But, right as I reached the door, I felt someone grab my arm.

"Wait," A breathless soldier said, and I turned to him, staring at him in confusion. "You're... Lynette La'va, correct?" I nodded, and he let me go, straightening himself. "The Fuhrer wants to meet with you immediately." A few other soldiers arrived and surrounded me, and I fidgeted nervously as they ushered me along.

But I couldn't help but throw the nasty receptionist a smirk, pulling my eyelid down and sticking my tongue at her in smug victory.

* * *

_Wow, I almost forgot how high up the Fuhrer's office is,_ I thought, looking around. These halls brought back memories, and an excited smile crept onto my lips, feeling the most cheerful I've felt in years. The soldiers surrounding me stopped abruptly in front of a grand door, and I skidded to a halt, my heart jumping into my throat.

_Mustang is right behind that door,_ I took a deep breath._ It's time to get my life back._

And with that, I stepped through the doors that were opened for me, entering Mustang's office.

* * *

**I'M AN EVIL BASTARD I KNOW.**

**I cut off just at the part you guys wanted to see, right? Muahaha, the power of being a writer!**

**MUSTANG ISSSSSS FUHRER! YEAH! I can't wait to see how that turns out!**

**Awwww, poor Luka! And, poor Lynette. That receptionist was mean :C**

**Aaaaaand I'm going to continue being a prick because the guy you've been waiting for to come in won't come in for another chapter or two.**

**Yup, so, that's pretty much it. I don't have much to say other than you guys are so freakin lucky that I'm updating quickly.**

**Uhuuuuuuuu, I have so much schoolwork to do *cries* Stupid end of the year exams and stupid highschool entrance exams! My parents are so pissed at me because I was bumped down to 'average'... UGH but I'll try to update soon for you cupcakes alright? :3**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 SUPERIOR, PLANS, AND SMILES

"Come in," That same deep, husky voice met my ears. All of a sudden, I felt myself wanting to collapse, my legs a little wobbly as I stepped into my old superior's office, feeling so nervous that my stomach did a backflip. Just shoving all of my nervousness off, I stepped forward, standing in front of a big desk.

There, sitting at the desk, was none other than Roy Mustang himself, staring at me with a mixture of shock and suspicion. He seemed a little older, a little more mature, but just as handsome as I had remembered him, if not more so.

Tears welled up in my eyes for the millionth time, and I shook with excitement. It took everything I had not to jump up and tackle Mustang.

By the way he looked at me, I knew he didn't fully believe it was me, but I was going to do everything I could to change that. I clacked the heels of my slippers together, straightening myself and saluting with my left hand. Even if I had wanted to, I could no longer solute with my right arm because of the old injury on my shoulder, but I felt that this way, it meant more to him. I smiled, mouthing, 'Sir!' It seemed as if he was struggling, still doubtful, so for my final blow, I came down from my salute and rummaged around in my bag before pulling out a worn-out metal lighter, the one he had given me ever so long ago.

Mustang stood up from his chair abruptly, startling the guards at the door. "Leave us." Mustang commanded strictly, and I inhaled sharply, intimidated by his prickly tone. The doors closed behind me, and I gulped, nervous.

But before I knew it, Mustang's arms were firmly around me, his head buried into my shoulder.

"It's you..." He sounded like he held back a sob, and his arms tightened around my figure. "It's... Really you..." His voice shocked me. He sounded so painfully relieved, something that made my heart jump.

_He really did care about me, _I hugged him back, tears streaking down my cheeks. _He sounds so thankful... Maybe, to him, I was a second Hughes. _I felt guilt, and I quivered in his arms, apologizing silently. _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I left..._ But it was alright now. My irritating superior was in front of me now, and his faithful subordinate had returned. But it felt like more than that, like he was my family, my older brother who nearly cried in relief now that I was back, now that I was alive. I felt my life start to slowly come back together, and I felt alive, my former flame of confidence and bravery returning to light up my brown eyes.

He pulled away, his dark eyes looking into mine. I gave him the biggest grin I've had in years, although my cheeks felt unused to it,

"You're alive..." He smoothed out my hair, "I thought... You had..." I shook my head, and opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a strained, breathy silence. Mustang's eyebrows furrowed, and I sighed, taking out the notepad and pencil from my backpack and scribbling down what I wanted to say.

_Mustang... I've become mute. _His eyes widened as he read this, and he just stared at it for a few seconds, dumbstruck, before looking back up at me.

"What...?" He asked, and I nodded before taking the pad back and writing down my explanation,

_I never died, _It read, _It was all a performance. I performed human transmutation and brought myself home, but it cost me my voice._

"How... Did you come back?" He questioned, and I looked down.

_I had been given a philosopher stone in exchange for doing someone an important favor, _I wrote, _But... I couldn't help but want to see everyone again._

"You _idiot!_" Mustang growled, gripping my shoulders tightly. "If you had a philosopher stone, why didn't you use it to get your voice back!?" Mustang startled me a bit, but I shook my head stubbornly.

_No, _My words read, _I don't think he would agree with my decision._

"... You mean Fullmetal, right?" Mustang said quietly, and I nodded. Mustang sighed, letting go of my shoulders and leaning back against his desk. "I knew there was something off... When you didn't reply with some sort of sarcastic comment." I rolled my eyes, writing something down on the notepad and handing it to Mustang.

_Well, you can't really back sass the Fuhrer, _He read, _Although, you're still just a Colonel to me. _Mustang sighed, irritated, and I let out a breathy, wheezy laugh.

"You look so much older," Mustang said, cracking a small smile at the Lynette-like sass. "How long has it been?"

_Long enough for me to grow up,_ I wrote, _I'm eighteen, now! I'm an adult! Doesn't that make you feel even older, Mustang? _I teased, and he sweat dropped.

"But wow," He looked me up and down, "You've changed... In a lot of ways." Catching his undertone of his statement, I smacked his shoulder before miming slitting a throat.

_Not on your life, Flamey McPyro pants! _Mustang couldn't help but let out a chuckle, amused by the sheer abnormality of my new nickname.

"You shouldn't talk to your superiors that way," He said, and I pursed my lips.

_But you aren't my superior anymore_, I pointed out, and he rolled his eyes.

"Not yet, anyway." He looked me in the eyes, "Lynette, once you have everything sorted out, I'd like to offer you another position." My eyebrows shot up as I stared at him incredulously. I quickly mulled it over, before nodding and writing something down.

_I'd like that, _I replied, and Mustang ruffled my hair.

"Welcome back, squirt," He said, and chuckled when I stomped my feet, rearranging my messed up hair. Although, inside, I felt like my entire world completely turned itself around, and for once, I felt like I would finally have that happily ever after.

I took my notepad and took a little time to write something down, and Mustang watched me, taking in all the differences from that little, headstrong girl that had come to him almost six years ago, eager to join the military. I was taller, and I had filled out nicely, although he couldn't quite seem to figure out what was going on with my outfit. I had become a woman, and he smiled sheepishly, feeling old all of a sudden.

When I finished writing, I handed Mustang the notepad, grinning.

He looked at me before shifting his gaze down to the notepad.

_This calls for a surprise party, doesn't it? _I wiggled my eyebrows at Mustang, who smirked, thinking the same thing I was.

"It does indeed, Lynette," He agreed, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

* * *

**HI! Haha, Mustang! Even though he became Fuhrer, he didn't change one bit!**

**Damn, I'm updating so much! Well, I guess since I only have my own storyline to follow, it's pretty easy to make everything up as I go along! Wow, this chapter probably took me a little more than an hour, wheras most of the chapters in TGHB have taken at least three hours!**

**Anyway, back to Mustang. He's FUHRER! He's a freaking young Fuhrer, too, at about 35! Whoaaaa! I guess General Grumman stepped down a little early from his Fuhrer position!**

**Aww, Mustang missed her! That just goes to show how his team is more than just subordinates to him, and how much he cares about them! He probably had a heart attack when people said she died.**

**I wonder what the surprise party will be! Haha, I'm just messing with you guys. I know everything that's going to happen! So I guess that leaves you guys to be the curious ones! :33**

**I'll probably update soon anyway, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it!**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**  
**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 REUNIONS, KISS, AND SARCASM

I fidgeted nervously, my heart pounding hard with excitement. I peered into the room through a little crack in the door I had made, watching the room from the tiny broom closet I was crammed into.  
Through the small hole, I watched as two more people entered the room, following an oddy cheerful Mustang. My throat tightened, and my lips curved up in a pained smile.  
Elicia had grown so big while I was gone. She looked to be about ten, a sweet little ten year old girl with light brown hair and sparkling pale green eyes. Gracia looked just like I had remembered her, except for her eyes. Her eyes seemed so tired, yet still struggling to hold on, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, knowing Hughes and maybe even my own supposed 'death' contributed to her fatigue.  
Both of them still seemed a bit puzzled to why they were there, but since the Fuhrer asked to meet with them, there wasn't really much they could say.  
But they were soon joined by more guests. The door opened to reveal Mustang's old squad of subordinates walk in, also seeming a bit confused. The hurt in my smile melted away, and it widened. Havoc walked in first, followed by Riza, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Armstrong.  
I wanted to just burst out and reveal myself to all of them, but I held back, knowing some of the most important people weren't there yet. I drummed my fingers on my knees impatiently.  
Mustang entered the room, and began chatting with all the others, friendly despite all of their positions. It comforted me that everyone still got along so well, even when Mustang had finally become Fuhrer.  
I shifted uncomfortably, cracking my neck. As if my eagerness to meet everyone again wasn't bad enough, the cramped closet made me want to get out even more.  
At least Mustang had given me a change of clothes. He had gotten a soldier to go out and buy me some clothes. Since he knew, despite my cute bunny sweater, I wasn't very girly, so he got me some black shorts, a white short sleeve button up shirt, and some black flats. My hair had seemed to calm down a little, my wavy brown locks tumbling down past my shoulders.

A knock broke my daze, and the door creaked open. My head turned to the door, but by accident, my forehead hit the wood with a 'thump'. I held back a groan, pulling away and touching my bruised forehead gingerly. Shaking off the pain, I leaned in toward the door, peeking through the small crack in the door.

My breath caught in my throat, and I stared wide-eyed. Standing there was the most unexpected trio that had entered.

A mature Al held the door open for his brother. I had never seen Alphonse with his real body, but it was easy to recognize him once I saw him. He seemed older, and very handsome, most definitely someone I would fall for if I wasn't already in love.

Speaking of my love, he walked in right behind his brother. I choked, my hand gripping the fabric of my shorts tightly. He seemed even more gorgeous than the last time I saw him. He was taller, with his long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, his signature bangs still the same. His golden eyes seemed bright and full of knowledge, and his smile made my heart speed up, even after all this time. Even after five years, I was hopelessly entranced by him.

But my attention hadn't been centered on him for long, since another person entered behind him, shocking everyone into silence.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice greeted them. "What's up, guys?" Mustang's squad looked like they were about to pass out, while Gracia and Elicia teared up.

"_HUGHES?_!"

"NO WAY!"

"MAES!" Gracia cried, running up and hugging him with all her might. Elicia came in soon after, sobbing and clutching her parents tightly. Hughes, welcoming them into his arms, smiled, tears glistening in his own eyes. When Gracia and Elicia had pulled back to smile at Hughes, he was tackled by none other than Mustang.

"Maes..." Mustang choked out, and Hughes patted his back comfortingly.

"Long time no see, Roy," Hughes said, smiling proudly. "I heard you became Fuhrer... You finally reached the top..." Roy pulled back, staring at Hughes in the eyes.

"I thought..." He trailed off, before starting again, "How are you alive? What about that..." Hughes caught what Roy was getting at, and chuckled.

"All the evidence was fabricated in order to save me," Hughes explained, "And it was also part of the agreement for me to go to Xing... But if Lynette hadn't made that deal, I would've been killed." Everyone gasped, not expecting his answer. The others' expressions turned despondent, and Hughes looked at them oddly. "Where... Is Lynette?" The misery on all of their faces worsened, and Mustang said nothing.

"She... Passed away." Edward said quietly, and Hughes looked at him with wide eyes.

"She... _What_...?" Hughes mumbled, shocked. But before anyone could speak up, it was my time to interject.

A loud clap echoed through the room, soon followed by another. All the attention had shifted to me, who leaned against the wall by the closet door, clapping in amusement. A wide smile overtook my lips, and I stopped clapping, holding a hand up in greeting.

Mustang grinned at Ed and Al, who were struck speechless. "Well, as you can see, I happened to come across a certain someone in my own travels." Mustang's smug voice made me roll my eyes.

"Is... That..." Ed said, by far the most shocked of everyone there. His voice, deeper yet still the voice I remember, made my eyes water. I straightened myself, shrugging.

"Looks like you aren't the only dead person coming back to life," Mustang said, nudging Hughes. Hughes laughed.

"You're right about that." He agreed.

Yells were heard from all around the room, and before I knew it, a mob descended on me, surrounding me and squishing me with hugs.

"_LYNETTE?_!"

"OH MY _GOD_!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

I let out a breathy laugh, my cheeks reddening sheepishly. They all seemed overjoyed as the squeezed the life out of me, but I couldn't blame them. First Hughes, then me! It must've been quite a surprise.

Once they had all let me go, I stared through the group over to Ed, who was frozen, still stunned. The others seemed to notice what I was looking at, and the group parted, letting me walk toward Ed. I stopped halfway, opening my arms and looking at Ed pointedly, as if saying, _What are you waiting for?_

Ed took a hesitant step forward, and then another, going faster with each step. Before long, he stopped in front of me, staring into my brown eyes with his lovely golden ones. I smiled, a big, sincere one that took his breath away. That smile was the same he had seen five years ago, the smile that belonged to the girl he loved.

Before I could react, he took my head in his hands and pulled me forward, his lips capturing mine in a kiss.

In that kiss were all the sparks I had missed, and all of a sudden, I felt whole again, the empty space he left in my heart all filled up.

Wolf whistles were heard from our audience, and I blushed, starting to pull away but Ed's arms traveled down to snake around my waist, holding me firmly to him. The more I tried to resist, the more he got into the kiss, and the more the adults made teasing noises.

When he finally let me pull away, I looked down, my face painted a bright red.

"I can't_ believe_ it," He murmured, leaning his forehead against mine, "You're... _Here_..."

I wanted my voice back so bad I could cry.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I could reply. When I didn't, Ed pulled away and looked at me oddly.

"Lynette?" He questioned, and I shook my head, unable to answer.

"We also have some bad news," Mustang spoke up, and Ed let me go to look at him. "Lynette... Lost her voice."

That news wasn't taken very well.

Everyone gasped, taken aback, and my lips pressed into a tight line.

"Is... that true?" Ed asked me, disconcerted. I looked up at him, inhaling sharply before nodding, watching his reaction closely.

"Would you like me to explain?" Mustang asked, glancing at me for my approval. I sighed, nodding.

Ed's arm stayed around my waist as we turned to face Mustang. Mustang cleared his throat before beginning the explanation.

"Lynette never died," Mustang said, "Rather, faked her death in order to be able to leave. Before the explosion she had triggered caught up to her, she had used human transmutation to transport her back to her world." Mustang looked at the few people who were confused, "I'll explain the rest later. Anyway, her voice was the price of crossing through the Gate, and she had made it back to her world." All the people who did know what was going on where deeply disturbed.

Ed looked over at me, his eyes wide, and I looked away, ashamed. _He probably thinks I did all that just so I could leave, _I thought, guilt plaguing my heart.

"Then..." Ed started, looking back at Mustang, "How did she come back?" Mustang looked at me, and I shook my head ever so slightly, but he got the hint.

"I don't know." Mustang admitted, "Lynette said she wasn't aware of it either... She said she appeared here randomly in the first place the same way." I could feel Ed's gaze land on me, boring a hole through my head. I refused to look back at him, almost smug that he couldn't get a word out of me even if he tried. Even so, I knew he would bring it up again, when we were alone.

My face heated up suddenly. _When we're alone..._ I tried to fight the thoughts, but they just kept bouncing around my head. My heart beat sped up, and I looked down at my feet. _No, no, I mustn't think like that_. But another part of mine argued, _Don't fight it. Eventually you'll go farther with him than you have with any other guy..._ I gulped.

_Holy shit, _I remembered, _I dated other guys... I wonder if he'll get jealous. _I shook my head. _Here all of them are worrying about me being mute, while I'm getting excited over being with Ed. Then again, I'm kinda used to it, so I guess I'm the only person who's somewhat okay..._

So the rest of the party was pretty much spent reuniting with the others, catching up on stuff that happened, and making me write down every little detail of my life after I had left.

* * *

"Whoa," Mustang held an arm out in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" I gave him a weird look. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Ed asked. Him, Al and I were on our way out, after everyone else had left in pursuit of other things to do.

"You're going with them?" Mustang asked, and I nodded, still puzzled. I cocked my head to the side, as if to say, _What do you mean?_ Mustang sighed.

"You can stay with me tonight," He said, glancing at Ed and Al protectively. The pieces clicking together, I let out a sharp, airy laugh. I took a hand, my fingers stuck together, and touched my thumb to my collar bone.

"I don't trust them," Mustang said, narrowing his eyes at Ed in particular. Ed sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's fine," He said, "She's coming to stay with us in the hotel." Mustang gave me a pointed look, and I let my shoulders sag exaggeratedly, pouting. He gave Ed one more glance before jerking his head slightly toward a corner. I nodded, sending a look at Ed and Al to wait as I went to talk privately with my superior.

"Do you really think you'll be okay?" He whispered, and I gave him a reassuring smile, my cheeks dusted with pink.

"Will you tell him about the philosopher stone?" Mustang asked, his voice even quieter.

I pursed my lips, and held my hand up flat, before tipping it side to side. _Maybe_, I told him, and he went silent. After a moment of what seemed like him debating with himself, he put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a grudging look as he gestured over to the Elric brothers.

"Tell me if they do anything and I'll get them locked up for a long time," He muttered, and I laughed. I turned and gave him a hug, grinning to myself.

"I'm glad you're back," He said, and I blushed, embarrassed. When I pulled away, I snatched out a tiny journal from my pocket and grabbed the pencil attached to it, taking a minute to scribble my sarcastic responses on a few pages of notebook paper.

_You're more touchy-feely than I remember, _As Mustang read the note, he let out small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I can't help it," He said, "The little squirt I let into the military turned... into an adult." I hit him on the shoulder, and flipped the page of the little notebook.

_You're still too old for me. _He laughed.

"You really know me too well," He said, and I shrugged before flipping the page again.

_I need a week to sort some stuff out, _He read, _But after that, I hope your schedule is open because I owe you lunch, Fuhrer Roy Mustang._

"Half pint, it's about time you remembered that," He said, messing with my hair. I swatted at his hand, fixing my hair before sending him a playful glare. I flipped the page and handed the notebook back to Mustang.

_I'll be okay, I promise. _It read, and Mustang nodded, letting a sigh escape his lips.

"Alright," He said, "Be safe." I grinned, but before turning to leave with the impatient Elrics, I tore a piece of paper and handed it to him before prancing off, walking a little faster than normal.

I ushered Ed and Al out, and the not long after the door shut behind us did I hear a yell come from behind us.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Mustang's voice traveled through the walls, and both Elrics looked at me in confusion. I smugly continued down the hallway, not bothering to look back.

What I had written on the note was my signature parting mockery.

_If you finally passed your half-brained bill requiring miniskirts to be worn as part of a woman's military uniform, I'm officially resigning._

* * *

**HI!**

**My situation right now is pretty bad, so I couldn't find time to update any sooner. I'm sorry if I don't update as often, since this really requires me to be in a really good mood, and again, a lot of horrid things have been happening and I can't seem to keep up. Sorry guys!**

**I only have around 30 followers? What happened to the other 170 of you guys?! Make sure to follow and favorite this story if you haven't already, because again, I don't know when I can get around to updating and I still have a pretty good amount of stuff to write for this story.**

**Well, the reunion! Ahh, this chapter drained all my enthusiasm for the day, like damn. OH YEAH, AND HUGHES IS BACK. I would never forget that darling, now would I? I'm not nearly sick enough to make him not have a happy ending after all the stuff I put him through.**

**And Ed! Whoa there, don't get ahead of yourself! *wink* Haha, what a reunion!**

**Mute Lynette really is such a bother! None of them know sign language, and she can't immediately follow up on something with a witty retort, or a touching speech or something, but *shrug* I dunno what to do about that. *laughs sheepishly* I dug myself in a hole I can't seem to get myself out of. What do you guys think? I'd really love it if you guys left some comments or PMed me your opinions and ideas. What should happen when she tells Ed she has a philosopher stone? Should he just tell her to use it, or should he be uncomfortable with it (and in the process, make things a whole lot harder on me and make me brainstorm alternative ideas to get her voice back) (Psst sacrificing her gate isn't an option here! Just sayin') But let me hear your thoughts!**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 ALONE, LOVE, AND DECISIONS

Ed held the door for me and I walked in, looking around curiously.

_What a nice place to stay_, I thought, looking around at the elegant Victorian-style interior.

Ed and Al were staying at the same nice hotel, but had separate rooms. I was staying with Ed, making me much more anxious than I had been originally.

Ed closed the door and looked back over to where I observed my surroundings in awe.

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat, adjusting the collar to his white button-up shirt. My heart jumped, and my gaze wandered back to him, and I smiled.

"So," He said, his cheeks a light pink, "I was wondering... About earlier..." I nodded for him to go on, still puzzled as to where he was going. I took a seat on a couch, gesturing for him to come over, which he did. He sat a small distance away from me, and I got nervous, the slight gap between us making me feel awkward. I wanted to move closer, but with that distance, I felt awkward doing so.

That's when I finally realized something. _Maybe..._ I thought, distressed, _That kiss... Earlier... Was in the heat of the moment. Oh, oh no! _I looked down at my lap, internally fretting. _What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he has a girlfriend? What if I was just misunderstanding everything? What if I was too forward earlier in assuming he still liked me and he felt pressured? What if I just humiliated myself? What if he rejects me? _My blood ran cold, and I wrung my hands anxiously, before looking back up at Ed and urging him to continue.

"Earlier..." Ed said, embarrassed, "I... Kissed you so suddenly..." I gulped.

_He's going to say he doesn't like me, he's going to say it and I did something completely stupid, _I prepared myself for his next words.

"I... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Ed averted his gaze, "I... Did that so suddenly, and I wasn't even sure if you still liked me back..." I stared at him with wide eyes.

_Wait... He was thinking the same thing? _I bit my lip, my hope restored. _Does that mean he still likes me? _But, just to make sure, I took out my notebook and wrote down a question. I touched Ed's shoulder, and he turned back to me, his face reddening. I handed him the note, blushing vigorously.

_Do you still like me?_

Ed took the pencil and wrote a response down under my words before handing it back to me hesitantly and watching me closely for my reaction.

_Yes._

A wide smile overtook my features, and I looked back at him, ecstatic. Without a second thought, I took his red face into my hands and kissed him, overjoyed beyond belief. At first, he was a bit startled, but eased into the kiss. He smiled into the kiss, pulling me closer. My heart sped up even more, if possible, when he deepened the kiss, and I made note that he was a very good kisser.

I pulled back, grinning breathlessly. He smirked back at me, and before I knew it, pushed me down onto the couch, hovering over me.

"You initiated it," He said, and I pouted. He sighed. "You've deprived me of this for five years, and all I get is a kiss?" I choked, smacking his chest in shock of his newfound audacity, but I couldn't help but noticed how... toned he was. I gave him a look, helplessly trying to preserve the last bit of innocence I still had left, and he laughed, getting off me and pulling me up.

"You're so cute," He chuckled, and I scrunched up my nose at him.

I finally felt alive. My heart had started beating after five years, and I was enjoying every minute of it.

I looked over at Ed. His laugh was more wonderful than music, and his smile meant more to me than any of the fake kindness I had been given over the years. Every one of my previous boyfriends, I noticed, was no match for him. None of them had beautiful, enrapturing eyes like he did. Their smiles weren't nearly as gorgeous as his, and none of them had that same sincerity to everything they did like him... And, I had to add, his body was so much better than any of them by far.

_All the better for your future kids, _A voice commented on my thoughts.

_Truth, _I growled, and Truth chuckled.

_You're an adult, _It said, _For how long are you going to put off marrying him? _I was taken aback.

_Truth! _I exclaimed in shock. _I just met him again after five years! Give me a break! _I was taken out of my thoughts by Ed's arms sneaking around my waist, tugging me onto his lap.

"Come on," He kissed my cheek lightly, "What're you thinking about?" I shook my head, blushing. He sighed.

"I'm not used to you being so quiet," He said, "I'll have to learn signs, won't I?" I snatched my notepad and got off his lap, making sure he couldn't see it as I wrote. His eyebrows furrowed, discontented at me moving away and curious about what I was writing. Once I finished the note, I stared at it for a moment, conflicted.

_Should I really tell him? _I pondered nervously.

_Well, you'll have to sooner or later, _Truth said, _And who knows, the sooner you tell him the sooner you get your voice back._

_There goes the romantic mood, _I huffed.

_It's now or never, _Truth said, and I finally made up my resolve. I held out the note anxiously, and Ed took it, puzzled as to why I was so jumpy.

Once he had it, I distanced myself a few feet from the couch, completely aware that he would yell at me for one reason or another.

Ed looked up at me in complete shock. "_What?_" He stood up, and I flinched. Composing myself, I reached in my pocket and took the philosopher stone out.

My journey across the Gate really didn't take that much of it, and the liquid stone sloshed around in it's vial, glowing crimson.

"You used that to get across the Gate, didn't you?" His voice rose, and I felt a twinge of fear, and also a bit of frustration.

Whenever I had been in arguments like this, I could never yell back, so it just became them scolding me without understanding what really happened. Such a helpless feeling made me nauseous.

I set the vial down on the coffee table in front of the couch, crossing my arms and looking at him sternly. I scribbled down a reply before Ed could come up with something else to say.

_I had a reason._ He read, and he sighed angrily.

"Of course, you always have a reason," He snapped, and I scoffed. But since I had endured this for the past five years just fine, I maintained my patience and took the notebook from him to write again.

_I'm not cruel enough to turn away the dying wish of the person who started all of this, _I wrote, _She came to me for help. What was I supposed to do when the woman who brought me here in the first place asked me to return her body to a loved one? She was DYING, Edward!_

I had rendered Ed silent for a few moments as he took in my words. He sat back on the couch, running a hand through his hair and exhaling.

"Then why didn't you get your voice back?" He asked quietly, surprising me. I wrote back to him, confused.

_I... I thought you would turn me away if I took the easy route, _I replied, and his gaze met mine. His golden eyes bored into me with an intensity I hadn't seen.

"I would _never _turn you away." He stood back up, walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and buried his face into the crook of my neck. "I love you... and I would _never_ turn you away." He loosened his grip a little to lean back and look me in the eyes. "You'll never be able to do what Al and I did to get our bodies back. The only way to get your voice back would be to use that stone... And..." He trailed off, leaning his forehead against mine. "I want to hear your voice again, Lynette." I blushed, pulling away slightly to caress his cheek. He looked up at me, and gave me a sad smile.

"I think you should use it to get your voice back."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**While I was writing the last chapter, I took it upon myself to write most of this chapter too and put on the finishing touches today!**

**Welp, yeah Ed agreed to let Lynette use the philosopher stone to get her voice back. Thank you so much for all of your opinions on this! It helped a lot! :3**

**Pfft if you guys were just listening in on this it would sound like Ed holding a one-sided conversation!**

**Romancey stuffs~ At least its better than that painfully awkward stuff in TGHB! But meh it's so hard to write them as experienced adults!**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 VOICE, FLUFF, AND POCKY

_Truth,_ I addressed the grinning white figure that stood before me.  
"You're finally back for your voice," It said, and I nodded.

_And, _I smiled sheepishly, _If you could erase the human transmutation circles on my hands and the little problem with my shoulder before Ed sees them, that would be nice._

"Now that you're not paying the price, you're spending lavishly," It grinned widely, and I sighed.

_Isn't it better to take the wishes of the deceased and use it to help those still living? _I replied, _It's a worthy investment._

"That's cold," Truth said, and I stared it down.

_Life has been hell for me for five years, _I said, _I'm completely fed up with suffering in silence. _

"You only survived because of us." Truth said, "Every time you tried to kill yourself, you lived because I knew you would come back." My eyes hardened.

_Then why didn't you reply? _I yelled in my head, hurt. _You could've told me something that would've made all that time bearable so I wouldn't have tried to die!_

It sighed. "Equivalent exchange," It said, "I made you suffer to insure your happiness later." I hissed.

_Why is life so damn complicated, _I thought sourly, pursing my lips.

"Well, you have some due good in your life," Truth said, but after, smiled mysteriously. "You better enjoy it while you still can."

And before I could ask it what it meant, I was grabbed by the little black hands from behind and was forced to bid Truth goodbye for what I hoped to be the last time.

* * *

I groaned, rolling over.

"Lynette," A voice said, nudging me. "Lynette!" I cracked an eye open to see a gorgeous blonde-haired boy leaning over me, shaking me worriedly.

I scrunched my nose up at him.

"Did it work?" He asked, watching me expectantly. I hummed in reply, too tired to make out words.

"I think," I murmured, my pronunciation slightly off. I frowned, rubbing my jaw. _I'm gonna have to get used to talking again..._

But Ed was too excited to notice. He lifted me off the ground, holding me bridal-style and grinning enthusiastically at me. "It worked!" He cheered, and I gave him a startled smile, gripping him tightly in fear of suddenly being dropped.

"Meh," I made a face, "My words sound weird." He shook his head violently.

"No," He said, "Your voice sounds more beautiful than I remember." I blushed, and averted my gaze. Ed, in attempt to get my attention again, kissed my cheek, and I turned back, opening my mouth to say something. The words died in my throat when Ed's lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. He pulled away, leaving me breathless and blushing vigorously. I took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes and bringing up a hand to caress his cheek.

"I love you," I said, and he smiled.

"I love you too," He replied, hugging me tightly to his chest. I laughed happily, and it sounded so much brighter, so much more full of life than it had in a long time. Ed twirled me around, and I hugged his neck, giggling.

"Ed!" I said, joy laced in my voice, "Come on! Put me down!" He paused, and looked over at me with a wide grin.

"No way," He said, and bumped me up to adjust his grip. I squealed, and hit his shoulder.

"Ed~!" I drawled, attempting to be cute. "Let me down and let's go buy some pocky!" I kissed his cheek and gave him the best puppy eyes I could, and he chuckled.

"Are you trying to coerce me?" He asked, and I smirked.

"What if I am?" I trailed a finger across his jaw, and he blushed.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He exclaimed, dropping me down on the couch.

"HEY!" I said, thumping down on the cushions, "I'm gonna get you!" I jumped off the couch, and Ed taunted me from the other side of the coffee table.

"Huh?" He grinned, and I snorted.

"You're still short even after all these years, huh?" I teased, testing to see if he was still vulnerable to that approach.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" He roared, and moved to one side of the table to try and get me. I cackled evilly as I circled around the other way, effectively putting the table between the two of us.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" I called, running from the table and toward the door. But before I could grab the handle, two arms locked around my waist and lifted me up.

"I got you," He whispered, his breath ghosting over the back of my ear. I gasped.

"Damn, you did!" I turned around in his grip, catching his collar. "I guess I have to pay some bail." I tugged on his collar and kissed him. His face was a lovely shade of red when I pulled away, his grip loosening. I took that advantage and slipped out of his arms, scampering over to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" He said, flustered. He came after me again, but I dodged, and before he knew it, he was on the ground with me straddling him.

"I win," I said, leaning over him with a smug expression. He rolled his eyes.

"Your coercing skills need work." He stated bluntly, and I looked down at him.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" My eyes twinkled with mischief, and I leaned closer to him. "Well," I said, tracing little circles over his collar bone. I moved a little closer, "If you really feel that way," I was so close that my lips skimmed his as I spoke, "Then you wouldn't mind me," I lightly trailed a finger down his arm, "Stopping here." I abruptly stood up, turning away and settling down on the couch. I watched Ed in amusement as he sat up, coughing and clearing his throat. His face was painted scarlet, and he adjusted the collar of his white shirt, clearly shaken up from my actions.

"Ahem," He stood up, brushing himself off. "Pocky... Doesn't sound too bad." A smile spread across my face and I got up, going over to Ed and giving him a light kiss on the lips, linking arms with him.

"Alrighty then," I said cheerfully, "I'm broke so you're buying."

"Of course I am," He sighed good-naturedly as I dragged him out the door.

* * *

"So," I said, munching on my pocky. "I need your opinion on some things."

Ed and I were currently seated at a table right outside of my favorite bakery, and probably the most expensive one in town at that. He had bought me a huge container of pocky that we were both sharing, with my share being the bigger of the two halves.

"Like what?" Ed asked, having a staring competition with a random stick of pocky.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled, and he looked up from the stick of pocky.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I have the rest of my life in my own hands right now," I replied, serious. I sighed, almost as if I were tired. "I have to chose between worlds, where I want to stay and how to sort things out," I pursed my lips.

"Well, what are your options?" Ed asked, looking at me in surprise.

"Mustang offered me a position in the military," I said, resting my chin on my palm. "And you're here... With everyone else... But then again, in my world, I have my family, friends, and things I've spent the majority of my life with. What am I going to do?"

"Stay," Ed said impulsively, and I sighed again.

"If I'm going to stay," I said, "I'm going to need to make some arrangements and say some goodbyes." Ed's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..."

"I do." I said, staring back at him firmly. "I have a week. Mustang will probably be expecting my reply by then, so I have to settle things with my family."

"You're... Going back?" He asked, and I nodded grimly.

"Truth told me that the philosopher stone I posses is enough to pay the toll of the Gate quite a few more times," I said, "Even though I feel horrid about it, I have to."

Ed searched my eyes for reassurance, and I gave him a small smile.

"Then... I guess I'm coming with you." He said, and my eyebrows went up.

"You..." I trailed off, speechless. "You... _want_ to meet my family?" He nodded, slightly confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, and my face met the wood of the table with a loud thump.

"Shit," I muttered, my voice muffled by the table. "My family has problems." I looked up only to see Ed give me a bitingly sarcastic look, and I winced. "Oh, sorry..."

"They can't be that bad," Ed said, shrugging. I shook my head.

"Oh no, they're pretty bad," I said, and he chuckled.

"Does your dad have a gun?"

"No."

"Then what's there to be afraid of?"

"My mom has the gun."

"... Oh."

"Besides," I averted my gaze, "We don't exactly have the best relationship." Ed looked at me quietly, not knowing how to comfort me.

"Don't worry," He said, slipping his hand over mine, "I'm going to be there."

"You... Is it really okay?" Ed nodded.

"Of course." He assured me, "I'm sure we can explain everything to them together." My shoulders relaxed, and I took another pocky stick.

"Thank you, Edward."

* * *

**HI GUYS!**

**Haha, he's meeting her parents! OOH that's gonna be fun. Bad relationship with family, huh? You guys never heard that much about her family, did you? WELP I GUESS YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH NOW WON'T YOU.**

**DAMN HOW MUCH FLUFF AM I GOING TO FIT IN THIS THING HUH? Wow I was actually so surprised I could write like that... It's so new to me *shudders* and again its atrocious fluff.**

**Oh yeah, and Lynette got her voice back. OH CHEESEBALLS ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?**

**Oh, and I'm just gonna explain something that a few of you guys asked about. Yes, Ed doesn't have his Gate anymore, and everything happened like it did in the actual plotline.**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
